Erikar Drabbles
by ChayseElric
Summary: Due to my recent fall back into depression, I have been writing a ton of Erikar to make up for the harsh reality, so here you guys go.
1. Chapter 1

Every single press of his lips against your neck sent you into a dark abyss of desire, his each and every movement sending a shiver down your spine as you tangled your slender fingers through his messy ginger hair.

You knew that this wasn't going to go far, because Karkat never allowed it to, so you spent these moments basking in the simple cloud of bliss surrounding you.

Every single hum of approval that escaped your lips made Karkat's smile intensify, as his lips brushed painfully slow over your earlobe, causing you to bite your lip forcefully.

You were 100% sure that your skin was flaming red, but you couldn't bring yourself to care as you wrapped your arms loosely around Karkat's back and pressed a soft, but passionate kiss to his lips, pulling him close against you to cease his teasing.

"You're such a fuckin' tease sometimes, Kar." You breathed, your chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

"I know, but I also know that you love it"

"It pisses me off."

"No, it doesn't. I can tell that you love it, especially when you get hard for me after a few simple touches." Karkat giggled and pressed a feather light kiss to your nose, you crinkled it in reply.

"W-well, you touchin' me like that, and how-w fuckin' hot you are, really doesn't help the situation." You murmur, your face flushing  
deeply.

"How romantic." Karkat laughs, lowering himself so he was laying directly on top of you, his head rested neatly in the crook of your neck.

"Exactly, I'm a big fuckin' mess of romantic mush for you, Kar." You couldn't fight off your smirk as you rested your chin atop his head.

Karkat chuckled at your sarcasm and brought a hand up, tracing along your pale skin with his pointer finger, immediately calling goosebumps upon your skin.

He just had that affect on you, and you could tell from the small upturn to his lips that he loved being able to summon this sort of response from you, but you squirmed lightly away from his touch when his fingers took on a more tickling approach.

"I sw-wear to fuckin' god, Kar!" You practically squealed in laughter when he dragged his fingers down your sides, hitting every ticklish spot that you were known to have.

Karkat rolled over lightly, so his hips were pressed against yours, and you couldn't fight off your laughter as he ambushed you with his fingers.  
"Kar- Fuck- Stop!-" you squeaked, fighting hopelessly against his hands, eventually he gave up, his hands coming to rest against your pectorals.

His bright blue eyes stared directly into yours, a small smile pulled across his lips as he maintained eye contact.

"I love you."

"Forev-ver and alw-ways."


	2. Chapter 2

Your fingers tangled through your messy strands of ginger hair as you stepped through the doorway, your mind racing as you dropped your keys on the table beside the door, leaving your laptop bag stranded beside it.

You leant against the door, your head pounding and the urge to cry getting stronger per second, so you took a deep breath and slipped down the back of the door.

It was unsure if Eridan was home or not, but you sure wished he wasn't. You didn't like him seeing you when you were any form of mental instability, and through all your years of being together, he had never seen you cry; not even once.

You buried your head in your hands, willing the pain behind your eyes to cease, but it just wouldn't leave.

Today had been absolutely horrible, once again you had to deal with the unnecessary yelling from your boss over pointless topic, as in a misplaced paper that had millions of copies, or the stapler being out of staples, and some days, you just couldn't handle the yelling.

A light sob escaped your lips as you pressed your chin up against your knees, willing the tears to go away as they began to cascade down your cheeks, and you sighed deeply, your breath shaky and broken.

The urge to disappear was growing every moment, and you clenched your fists together and bit your lip to suppress another sob, your body was visibly shaking, and you just wanted to disappear.

With one last sob you removed yourself from the floor, feeling lightheaded as you walked towards you and Eridan's room, sighing in relief when you discovered Eridan, and it didn't take you long before you buried yourself under mountains of pillows and blankets until you fell asleep.

You woke up when you heard the telltale signs that Eridan was home, and to avoid another breakdown, you kept your eyes closed and pulled the blanket closer to your body.

"Kar?" Eridan's sweet voice murmured, and you tightened your hold on the blanket, wanting to absolutely ambush him and force him to come lie down with you, but you didn't want to trouble him.

A faint smile pulled across your lips when you heard him chuckle softly, his shoes against the ground loud in your ears.

You felt the bed beside you sink as he lowered himself down, his warmth radiating against you as he brushed the bangs from your face.

You nearly burst into tears when he pressed his lips to your hair for an everlasting moment, and you fought the urge to reach out to him and pull him close to you.

As he stood up, you could feel the burning ache in the back of your eyes, and as he made his way to the door, a tear slipped down your face.

You could hear his footsteps descending down the hallway, and you stood up, practically leaping off your bed, your body shaking as you hurried after him, managing to catch him before he turned around.

You threw your arms around his torso, pressing your body against his back, a sob escaping your lips as tears streamed down your face.

"Please.."

"Please don't leave me.."

"I won't, Kar." He whispered, turning around in your grip and pulling you close.

"I promise."

* * *

Yeah wow, so this one was actually based off a personal experience.

When Adrian was still alive, he did this sometimes.

Cries.


	3. Chapter 3

The only thing either of you paid attention to as you stood in the rain, was the soft splashes of water upon your bodies and the intense beating of your hearts.

This dance was musicless, and had no repetitive pattern other than the small circles you were spinning each other in circles along to the patter of rain.

In no time, you felt the rain soaking all the way through to your skin, and the cold nipped at your exposed areas, but that only increased Eridan's hold on you as he pulled your closer against his chest, your ear resting against his shoulder as your dancing persisted.

Eridan's smile was true, and his bright white teeth were exposed as he leant his head down and pressed a small kiss to your cheek, warmth erupting over the chilled area and making you gasp before smiling and nuzzling deeper into his soaked chest.

That's when Eridan pulled away softly to spin you, twirling you in a circle as he released one of your hands and held the other tighter, willing you to stay connected with him as you finished the spin, slipping back into the same position at his chest.

The night was extremely dark, but despite it all you could see the vivid blue in Eridan's eyes, shining through like a turquoise ocean that you wanted to submerge yourself in, but you wouldn't; that would be absolutely morbid.

Your fingers were twisted tightly around Eridan's and you couldn't fight off the small laugh that escaped your freezing lips.

A loud yelp escaped your lips as the rain began to pound harder against the two of you, causing Eridan to break the hold you had maintained between the two of you, as he pulled off his jacket and threw it over your head, causing a giggle to escape your lips as he ushered you towards the house, the rain dripping off his nose.

Your laughter continued as he dragged you towards your house, his laughter mixing with yours as he wrenched the door open and pushed you jokingly inside, kicking off his shoes as he slammed the door behind you.

You stood a moment with your hand against the wall, laughter raking through your freezing body as you smirked and pulled your shirt over your head, removing your socks and shoes before heading to the bathroom, tossing your wet t-shirt into the tub.

Eridan returned moments later, tossing you a towel and a pair of sweatpants, seemingly already dressed in his own pair as he stood and watched you, much to your protest.

You were surprised with how much Eridan could get done in such a short period of time as he grabbed your hand and lead you to the kitchen, handing you a mug of hot chocolate and a handful or Hershey's kisses.

It didn't take long for the both of you to finish your drinks and head into the livingroom, your freezing bodies excited to head under the covers, wrapped in eachothers embraces.

Your chest rested against Eridan's, his head nuzzled into your ginger hair.

"You know-w, I think w-we should do that more often." Eridan mumbled, his voice sending a shiver down your spine.

"Yes, but the one thing that I didn't get tonight, was my kiss in the rain." You mumbled, tracing patterns along his back, feeling the goosebumps that arose.

Before you knew it, Eridan had swept you into his arms, pulling you from the warm cocoon that the blanket had suppled as he held you tightly in his arms, ignoring your squealing protests as he managed to throw open the door, stepping out into the backyard with a smug grin on his lips.

"I can change that." He smiled, swooping his head down and pressing his lips to yours, your next and last move, was to throw your arms around his neck and pull him closer, ignoring the falling of new rain upon your fresh clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

When you finally woke up from your well deserved sleep, you could have sworn that your body was absolutely frozen into a block of ice, and you shivered violently, pulling your thin blanket closer around your body and scooting closer to Eridan, hoping to harvest off any warmth that he may be giving off, but to your dismay, no large amounts of warmth were being radiated.

The room was absolutely silent, other than the breathing of you and the one beside you, and the light shuffling of the sheets as he rolled over and closer to you.

The light shining in through the window was bright, and you were truly surprised that it hadn't woken Eridan up yet, because you knew him to be a very light sleeper, especially when it snowed. And it was an absolute blizzard out there.

You regretted not wearing longer pants, or at least sweatpants to bed, because now here you were. In your boxers and without a shirt, unable to move in risk of losing all of the body heat you had oh-so-freshly radiated, but you knew it had to be done, as you quickly threw off your blanket, rushing to your drawer and grabbing your clothes, a longsleeved sweater and a pair of dark green sweatpants. You laughed darkly to yourself as you realized Eridan would probably force you to change later, due to the sheer horror that this color scheme would bring him.

But with another violent shudder, you found yourself thrown back into the bed, and curled up right back at Eridan's side, a small smile on your face as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around your waist.

After a few minutes, you began to grow bored. You shuffled around in Eridan's grip, moving your head closer to his as you pressed a soft kiss to his nose, trailing feather-light kisses across his cheeks, down his neck and against his collarbone, soon enough causing his eyes to flutter open in confusion, before fluttering shut once again as you connected your lips with his, rolling on top of him and pressing him against the bed.

Eridan's arms tightened around your waist as he pulled you closer, returning each kiss with the same amount of passion you were using in your escapade of practically drowning him in your warmth, and for the time that you were pressed tightly against each-other. You had forgotten about the cold outside the confines of your blanket.

When it finally came time for you to breathe, you pulled away. A smug smile pulled across your lips as you waited for Eridan to come into coherency, his eyes fluttering open once again and gazing into your own lovingly, you couldn't help but giggle softly, but let out a squeal as his much stronger body rolled over, pinning you beneath him as he took his chance to press you against the sheets.

Your hands rested nicely against his chest, your arms draped around his neck as he began to kiss you once again, his hips pressed against your own as you smiled into the kiss, throwing your legs around his waist and pulling him closer, barely an inch of space between your bodies.

When you finally pulled away, the both of you were panting, hearts racing and you struggled to catch your breath before you smirked. "I think the radiator broke." Eridan sent you a glare. "That's the least a' my w-worries at the moment. That is one thing I don't w-want to do right now." Eridan pressed another small kiss to your nose, and you giggled softly.

"Oh, but there's something you do want to do?" You questioned, cocking your head to the side and blowing the ginger hair out of your face with a gust of wind. "Yes." He breathed, dropping his head until his lips were pressed up against your ear. "You."

You couldn't fight off the bout of laughter that escaped you before you pressed your lips against Eridan's lips in return. "You aren't getting any until you fix that fucking radiator. Rain-check?" You stated, pointing to the large metal radiator in the corner. "Aw, w-why can't w-we just keep each-other w-warm? Fuck the radiator." You shook your head and pushed him off of you. "No can do, I'll be downstairs, in front of the warm fire, waiting for you to fix the radiator up here." You smiled as you rolled off the bed, sending a sassy wave in his direction as you headed down the stairs, more than ready to start a crackling fire.

Two hours later was when Eridan finally returned from upstairs, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead and a defeated look across his features. You couldn't help but sigh guiltily. "I'm sorry I made you do that, we can just stay down here tonight if you want?" You questioned, twirling your empty mug between your fingers. "I'm fine w-with bein' anyw-where as long as it's with you." Eridan smiled, a light blush breaking across both of your cheeks as you motioned him forward, pulling the duvet over the both of you when he finally sat down. You placed your mug on the coffee table, a smile on your face as you buried yourself underneath the covers, a smile on your face as you slipped yourself over Eridan's lap, straddling his waist.

You pressed kiss after kiss to his lips, occasionally pausing and pressing light kisses against his neck, sweet kisses that eventually lead to rough, harsh kisses. You sucked at a section of skin on his neck, his hips bucking into yours and earning a pleased laugh from you. "So, how about that rain-check?"

A/N;

WOAH MAN I'M TOTALLY CONTINUING THIS AND WRITING THE SMUT

HOLY JESUS


	5. Chapter 5

The snow was biting at your already cold cheeks as you forced yourself to walk home after a long day at work. Your heavy boots trudged through the thick snow on the ground, kicking up puffs of the softer stuff as you sped up. You couldn't deny the fact that you absolutely loved the snow, but you really hated the gold in general, so it was a love-hate relationship. You bit your quivering lip as you finally approached your street, tucking your hands into the pockets of your jacket, regretting not bringing mittens to work.

When you approached the door, you were surprised to see that it was already open, and with a small smile, you pushed open the door of dark mahogany, ignoring the fact that it did a fantastic job of slamming into the wall behind it, sure to have left a noticeable dent. You knew that it was unlikely for Karkat to be awake, he absolutely hated the winter, so he usually all of his time in your bedroom, wrapped under thousands of blankets and reading, writing or sleeping. And you found it just adorable.

You kicked off your snow-coated boots and shoved them to the side, leaving them on the mat so you didn't ruin your hardwood floors with the melted snow, and you smiled softly as you removed the rest of your snow gear, hanging your jacket on the hook and dropping your beanie on the table beside the door. You rubbed your freezing hands together, blowing against them to try to return some sort of warmth into them as you shuffled your way down the hallway and up the stairs, heading towards your bedroom, hoping to find Karkat.

You debated knocking on the door for a while before you decided it wouldn't matter, Karkat would probably be more pissed off at you if you knocked at the door and disturbed whatever moment of solace he had surrounded himself in. You peeked your head around the door as you pushed it open, smiling when you caught Karkat staring at you from underneath his covers. "Today's your lucky day, Ampora." Karkat grumbled, pulling his blankets tighter around himself. "And w-why exactly is that?" You questioned, stepping through the door into the surprisingly warm room. "Well, I just so happened to make myself two mugs of hot chocolate, and if your get your ass over here, I'm willing to give you one of them." You smiled softly. "Bein' aw-wfully generous today aren't w-we?" Karkat's eyes narrowed as he glared at you. "Just get your ass over here or I will make you burn." You rolled your eyes and smiled, slowly making your way over to your bed, pulling some of the blanket off of Karkat so you could slide in beside him, pulling the blanket over your head.

Karkat smiled softly and reached to the side, grabbing the mug of still steaming hot chocolate from the side table, handing it to you with a small chuckle. "How-w is it still w-warm?" You questioned, wrapping your freezing fingers around the heated ceramic of the mug. "I made it a mere minutes ago. I knew you were going to be home soon, and I felt like being nice." Karkat scooted closer to you and rested his head on your shoulder, his familiar scent of sugar and cinnamon overwhelming as you rested your head against his, turning your head to the side to press a soft kiss to his forehead. "Thank-you."


End file.
